


Reza

by Adhara



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, Churches & Cathedrals, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla se presenta a Drusilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reza

En casa, en América, no conocía a nadie que usara aquellos velos sencillos llenos de contricción y humildad. Las iglesias eran como los bailes, escaparates en donde las esposas e hijas de sus amantes desfilaban envueltas en muselinas, sombreros con metros de tela destinados a fingirse de acuerdo con las normas de vestuario de la Iglesia. En Rumania no es así, y Darla acude de vez en cuando a la iglesia sólo para deleitarse en el fervor de esa clase alta, arrodillada ante un pedazo de madera del que ella se mantiene a prudente distancia.

¿Acaso hay mejor lugar para encontrar a alguna joven dispuesta a acompañarla en su paseo hasta el cercano convento de Darvari? El auténtico agua bendita en ese lugar, el líquido sagrado, es la sangre de los piadosos. Tiene un sabor especial. O tal vez es sólo la deliciosa sensación de abandono, cuando olvidan su fe para suplicarle clemencia a ella, y no a una deidad indiferente.

Es un velo en especial el que hace que vuelva su cabeza, semioculta por un sombrero de gasa negra. Reconoce a esas hermanas, y a su madre, pero sin poder evitarlo su atención vuelve siempre a la pequeña morena cubierta de tul. Azucenas bordadas. La tela ondula con el susurrar de las oraciones, y los movimientos imperceptibles del rezo. Puede ver cómo se desliza sin descolocarse sobre los cabellos recogidos, y ese susurro le produce un escalofrío en la nuca. Unos deseos tan intensos de echarse a reír que se pone en pie y abandona la iglesia, no por temor a llamar la atención en un lugar santo, sino porque prefiere no darse a conocer todavía. La pequeña, menuda, con la mirada siempre baja, es distinta. Distinta a sus hermanas; Immanuela y Nadezhda siempre están juntas, y se ríen desde detrás de sus pañuelos cuando su madre no las mira. Ella es diferente: cuando sus hermanas se ríen, reza. Y si se ríen demasiado alto, a veces incluso les lanza leves miradas de reproche que pasan totalmente inadvertidas. Luego siempre sigue rezando.

Drusilla siempre reza, y no tiene por qué. Darla está intrigada por su fervor y sus constantes visitas al confesionario. La ha visto coser en la ventana de su habitación, acompañar a su madre durante sus visitas de cortesía, escuchar atentamente las explicaciones de la anciana profesora de piano... ¿qué hay en todo eso que merezca arrepentimiento? Nadezhda se escribe a escondidas con un maestro de escuela que no tiene ni un leu. En las risas de Immanuela hay un componente coqueto que Darla ha visto muy a menudo, que ella misma maneja con maestría, al contrario que la joven rumana. Immanuela aún se sonroja cuando algún hombre responde a esas miradas de soslayo. Le queda mucho por aprender, y no cabe duda de que sería una buena alumna. Posiblemente es eso lo que la despoja de cualquier interés: que quiere aprender. Darla ya ha visto suficientes aspirantes a damas rompecorazones como para llenar tres barcos rumbo a casa.

Sin embargo Drusilla está arrepentida por algo que hace, por algo que piensa. Una semana de observación no ha dado sus frutos, y, cuando sale de la iglesia esa tarde de invierno, Darla ya ha decidido abandonar su lugar en la sombra. Le bastan tres encuentros casuales con Nadezhda en los alrededores de la escuela para que ella e Immanuela la inviten a uno de sus bailes, maravilladas por el despliegue de estilo de su joven amiga americana.

Para sorpresa de sus nuevas amigas, es una Darla distinta la que aparece seis noches después en la casa de la familia. Al verla salir esa noche Angelus se ha echado a reír, porque conoce el disfraz. Es un vestido sin gracia, sin más adornos que los que lo diferencian de los vestidos de la clase baja. Se ha peinado pulcramente, con un lazo y algunas horquillas, y su sombrero es simple. Al bajar del carruaje adopta una mirada tímida y una actitud asustadiza, manteniéndose a distancia de los hombres y respondiendo con demasiada formalidad a los saludos de sus anfitrionas. No tardan en cansarse de ella.

Cuando su invisibilidad es completa y todos los invitados participan inconscientemente en la actuación, pasando a su lado sin dirigirle más que miradas casuales, por fin puede acostumbrarse al lugar. La fortuna de la familia quizá se debe al comercio, probablemente con las Indias o quizá incluso China. La porcelana es exquisita, los jarrones brillantes en los aparadores, las enormes tortugas de carey disecadas con sus caparazones brillantes sobre un gran armario en la esquina... Algunos daguerrotipos en marcos de plata rodean los candiles de las mesas. El padre tiene mejillas llenas, un gran bigote y sonrisa fácil: nuevo rico. Darla suspira cogiendo uno entre sus dedos, sin mirar a la chiquilla sentada muy erguida a un par de metros. Examina las imágenes. La boca de la madre mantiene siempre un gesto apretado, y en algunas aferra el crucifijo que lleva siempre prendido al pecho. Acaricia el marco con una expresión ensoñadora que no deja adivinar el frío análisis sobre la familia que en esos momentos ocupa parte de su atención. Los padres no se aman, y nunca lo han hecho. Él, o su familia, consiguió su fortuna mediante el comercio, y colmó de lujos a sus cuatro mujeres. A la madre no le gusta que sonría frente a la cámara, no le gusta que sonría, en realidad. Tampoco que lo hagan sus hijas, pero sólo una la obedece. La expresión de Drusilla es siempre sombría, y sólo en una ocasión mira directamente al objetivo. Su incomodidad es practicamente palpable, en contraste con la naturalidad que muestran sus hermanas y su padre. Quizá piensa que la cámara le robará ese alma que le resulta tan preciada.

\- Si fuera tan fácil... - susurra Darla para sí misma, y pone buen cuidado en no sonreír. Incluso logra fingir un mohín, y se apresura a limpiarse una lágrima imaginaria, con la vista perdida. El ratoncillo se acerca.

\- ¿Os encontráis bien?

Se vuelve como si no la hubiera visto antes, como si pensara que estaba sola en esa parte de la sala, y se sintiera avergonzada de su desliz emocional. Hace ademán de buscar un pañuelo en su bolsita, a sabiendas de que lo ha dejado en casa antes de salir.

Con un gesto casi servil, Drusilla le tiende el suyo y vuelve a cruzar las manos sobre su regazo. Darla se pasa el tejido por las mejillas, percibiendo el olor a jabón. Jabón y nada más, ni rastro de las esencias con las que se suelen perfumar. Suspira de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Nada de dramatismos, sólo la melancolía necesaria para despertar a la hermanita de la caridad que la joven lleva dentro.

\- Mi familia se parecía tanto a la vuestra... - murmura pasando los dedos por uno de los marcos. En la cara de Drusilla brilla un atisbo de curiosidad, pero ella nunca preguntaría. - Murieron hace tres años. Tifus.

\- Eso es terrible... - genuina tristeza, y antes de que abra la boca Darla sabe exactamente lo que debe decir.

\- Ahora están con Nuestro Señor, alabado sea.

Por primera vez Drusilla la mira a los ojos, y Darla se esfuerza por transformar sus repentinas ganas de echarse a reír en una sonrisa resignada. ¿"Alabado sea"? ¿De dónde ha salido eso?

\- No debéis dudarlo. - asiente Drusilla con los ojos brillantes. Tan joven, tan convencida de que está haciendo algo mal... Darla sabe que debe ir poco a poco, que en esos momentos para la pequeña es un misterio, una posible alma gemela que tampoco disfruta de la fiesta. Toma su mano entre las suyas y compone una expresión turbada.

\- Sé que puedo estar abusando de vuestra gentileza, ¿pero podríais por favor acompañarme esta noche? No estoy acostumbrada a tanto brillo, ni me encuentro cómoda en el baile...

Hay un instante de vacilación, cuando Drusilla parece reacia a compartir su soledad. Sólo dura un segundo; entonces su mano gira dentro de las de Darla, y la estrecha los dedos suavemente, asintiendo.

\- Os comprendo. Podemos continuar nuestra conversación en el cenador, si así lo deseáis. - titubea, da un par de pasos, y Darla muestra su expresión más comprensiva, animándola a hablar. - Quizá os parezca un exceso de confianza por mi parte, y entendería que así fuera... ¿de dónde venís?

Darla se presta al juego sacrificadamente. No está acostumbrada a esos rodeos, a decir veinte palabras para expresar una sóla cosa. O sí que está acostumbrada, pero nunca le ha gustado demasiado. Sigue adelante, adorna cada frase con incontables disculpas y peticiones de permiso, y en realidad ni siquiera sabe de qué está hablando. Se ha inventado una plantación, dos hermanas y una madre enferma de debilidad. Desgrana información, descripciones de los salvajes que trabajaban allí, mientras disfruta de los gestos contenidos de Drusilla, del olor a plantas del pequeño cenador circular. Sentada en el banco, junto a ella, puede apreciar detalles que pasaban desapercibidos en la oscuridad de la iglesia. Tiene la costumbre de llevarse las manos al pecho, al borde del vestido, incómoda por un escote que a Darla le haría parecer una monja. También se frota los nudillos cuando escucha, y lo hace con los ojos semicerrados, con los párpados pesados, como al borde de un trance.

Tiene muy claro lo que no debe hacer. Nada de ostentación. Nada de bromas malvadas, y desde luego nada de hombres. Recuerda anécdotas estúpidas que le contaban sus amantes, sobre meriendas después de la misa de los domingos, y las hace suyas hasta que Drusilla empieza a sonreír y a intervenir en la conversación. Nunca necesita hablar tanto tiempo, pero se repite que es un caso especial. Si Drusilla se ríe, es que está empezando a encontrarse a gusto. Incluso su lenguaje se hace menos enrevesado. Darla lleva la conversación a través de los veranos calurosos del viejo sur, y habla de viajes que hizo cincuenta años antes. París, Roma, toda Europa, y luego se aleja hasta Oriente, pero no habla de sedas ni brocados, sino de países, plantas, gente y calor. A Drusilla le gustan las plantas. De vez en cuando incluso se atreve ya a posar su mano sobre los brazos de Darla. Se inclina para escucharla mejor cuando su voz baja de volumen, y los rizos que escapan por su cuello cubren a ratos el latir de la sangre.

En un momento se hace el silencio, mientras la última descripción de Darla reposa a su alrededor. Los cerezos en flor de Japón, las ciudades imperiales, una imagen tan rica en detalles, memorizada con sus ojos de vampiro, que los de Drusilla relucen como si estuviera observando los tejados de Kyoto, y sonríe. Sonríen ambas, Darla consciente de que el tiempo invertido ha merecido la pena. Se inclina hacia ella, aunque está tan cerca que sólo necesita ladear la cabeza un par de centímetros, para susurrar junto a su oído.

\- Yo te llevaré allí - promete, y lo dice en serio. Aspira el aire encerrado entre el cabello y el cuello casi incoloro, y le duele dentro. No conoce ese dolor, porque nunca ha permitido que exista más de un segundo. Es el ansia de hundir sus dientes en la piel hasta mancharse los labios, pero no puede. No quiere. En su lugar besa suavemente la unión del cuello y los hombros, y sonríe escondiendo la cara cuando Drusilla se mueve para mirarla. Recuperada la seriedad, la mira también. Es conmovedor, el enfrentamiento, los ojos de Drusilla con sus párpados pesados, su mirada aún ausente, intentando escandalizarse. Los labios tiemblan y dicen otra cosa.

Darla desliza una mano por la cintura de Drusilla y nota el estómago tensándose, vuelve a besar el cuello, y luego busca la boca. Está fría. Está áspera, seca, y no puede evitar pasar la lengua por el labio inferior. Darla se reprende el haber cedido a ese impulso, que podría estropear todas esas horas de pantomima. Drusilla no se mueve para corresponderla, pero tampoco se aparta. Parece que ha dejado de respirar. Su estómago no se mueve bajo la mano de Darla, que asciende rozando la tela con las yemas de los dedos. Pasa el dedo medio por la elevación que marca el comienzo de unos pechos pequeños, redondeados. El temblor aumenta, la boca de Drusilla se abre para suspirar en una clara invitación, y Darla abandona su prudencia. Querría morder los labios, dejar que la sangre fluyera mojándolos, calentándolos, que las gotas se deslizaran por el cuello y empaparan el vestido. La idea de convertirla en ese momento, mientras encuentra la forma de un pezón y lo moldea entre los dedos, cobra cada vez más fuerza.

Y entonces Drusilla la muerde. Con unos dientes humanos pero puntiagudos, lo bastante fuerte como para hacerla sangrar a ella. Antes de que Darla se lleve la mano a la boca, sorprendida pero no enfadada, la muchacha se ha puesto en pie.

\- Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba - sonríe Darla, saboreando el gusto de su propia sangre, y la contempla desde el banco.

Drusilla tiembla, furiosa, turbada, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Es deliciosa, piensa Darla, en todos los sentidos. Delicioso enfrentamiento, otra vez. Ahora sí se permite reír a su manera, lo que hace que Drusilla retroceda hasta chocar con otra silla.

\- ¡Monstruo! - grita Drusilla, con la voz entrecortada. La sangre aflora a sus mejillas, y Darla casi puede leer sus pensamientos: querría haber seguido allí, en sus brazos, y era algo que esperaba. Era algo que quería pero que no puede permitirse querer. - ¡Lo he visto!

Darla alza una ceja, divertida.

\- ¿Qué has visto, cielo?

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, da pasos adelante y atrás, y de repente Darla tiene la certeza de que Drusilla ha visto algo más que sus propios demonios.

\- ¡No! La sangre, la sangre... tienes la boca sucia, llena de porquería... ¡de muerte! - se mira las manos, se abraza a sí misma, y Darla se acaricia los labios con los dedos, pensando.

\- Eres mucho más interesante de lo que creía - afirma levantándose, como quien ha terminado una visita formal. Drusilla se lanza al suelo gimoteando cuando pasa por su lado, acosada por nuevas visiones, y llora hasta quedarse dormida.

Al Sábado siguiente Darla decide compartir su secreto. Permanece detrás de Angelus mientras éste conoce a las hermanas desde su lugar en la última fila de la Iglesia. Immanuela, Nadezhda, la madre, son sólo futuros entierros. Drusilla lo sería también si no fuera por ella. Porque Angelus no tiene visión, sólo comprende el hambre, la sangre y el calor. Necesita que Darla señale y guíe, y luego aprenderá a disfrutar de su objetivo.

\- Será delicioso - ronronea Darla abrazándole. - Haz que pierda ese alma que reserva para Dios.

Angelus asiente. Y Drusilla reza.


End file.
